


Rédemption

by SoldierNation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock ne cherche pas à s'expliquer, L'épisode 2 devrait bientôt arriver si vous le voulez, M/M, Sa relation avec Clint est pourrie, Steve et Brock se sont aimé, Team Iron Man pour Brock et ouais, Tout se déroule après Lagos, good brock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierNation/pseuds/SoldierNation
Summary: Résumé : After Lagos, Brock n'est pas mort, et les Avengers le traine alors au Raft, une prison pour mutant et super vilain. Après Civil War, Ross propose alors à Brock de signer les accords en échange d'un poste et un retour a la vie normal.





	Rédemption

**Author's Note:**

> Thème Song : OneRepublic – Star again ft.Logic
> 
> Note : Encore une fois l'inspiration vient d'un Teste Rp fait pour une ancienne communauté RP.  
> Étant donner que le contexte se passer après la mort de Brock , je devais trouver un moyen de le laisser en vie et le faire participer à la guerre contre Thanos. Cela n'a pas était si compliquer finalement. Et ça ma permit de l'ajouter à Infinity War de façon subtile. Mais ce n'est pas le cas dans ce OS, peut-être la suite si vous le voulez.

Il aurait dût mourir, il aurait dût emporter le blond dans sa tombe. Et pourtant Brock n'avait senti que de la souffrance, une souffrance tellement forte qu'il avait tourné de l'oeil. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'en sortir, et voilà qu'il était allongé au sol, le corps en feu, la respiration sifflante et les yeux vitreux, fixant le plafond de ce qui semblait être le jet des Avengers. 

 

« -On devrait le laisser souffrir, ça nous ferait les pieds.

-Nat'... »

 

La rousse tourna la tête vers Falcon qui lui fit signe de calmer sa colère, Steve tenait le casque de Rumlow entre ses mains, assit sur le banc, Brock dans son champs de vision, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Wanda réparait son erreur en essayant d'appaisser l'esprit du super-vilain et ainsi éviter qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts pendant le temps du trajet. Il aurait dût mourir… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore en vie ? Rumlow baissa son regard, son kevlar avait disparu pour ne laisser que la peau brûlée de son torse et des lambeaux de tee-shirt encore collé. Ses épaules étaient encore recouvertes par le tissu minable. Il souffla doucement, avalant difficilement sa salive alors que son corps le brûlait toujours. Natasha le fixa un moment avant de rejoindre Falcon aux commandes et prévenir le Raft qu'un nouveau prisonnier était en chemin. Brock ferma les yeux, essayant de lutter contre la douleur qui n'était pas agréable.

 

« -Ce que tu as dis… C'était vrai ? »

 

La voix de Steve venait enfin de retentir, Brock souffla par la bouche, humectant ses lèvres.

 

« -Quoi donc Rogers ? Se risqua Brock.

-Pour Bucky… C'était vrai ? »

 

Brock ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers Steve avant de serrer la mâchoire et baisser le regard sur les chaussures du blond alors que Wanda relevait, elle, le regard vers le plus vieux dont le visage était tellement sérieux que cela pouvait faire peur ; ses mains serrant le casque de Cossbones.

 

« -En partie, je savais le sujet sensible… »

 

Il referma les yeux, respirant par la bouche alors que tout son corps lui faisait mal. Steve se leva, jetant le casque au passage qui tomba non loin de la tête de Brock qui la tourna vivement pour esquiver de justesse.

 

« -T-es bien le dernier des enfoirés Rumlow, pour qui tu travailles ?! Qui te donne les ordres ?! »

 

Steve s'agenouilla, l'attrapant par la mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder alors qu'il était bouillant de rage. Brock posa sa main sur son poignet pour le faire lâcher avant qu'il ne se décide à lui casser la mâchoire. 

 

« -Personne Rogers ! Je travaille seul maintenant ! Et ce depuis plus de six mois !!

-Arrête de mentir, je te jure que je te casse la mâchoire si…

-Si quoi Steve ? Si je te mens a nouveau ?… Je ne travaille plus pour H.Y.D.R.A. Tout ce qui compte c'est te faire souffrir, le reste j'en est rien a foutre. »

 

Steve le lâcha pour de bon, se redressant sans le quitter des yeux. Brock resta allongé sur le sol, ne le lâchant du regard qu'une fois que celui-ci sortit de son champs de vision. La confiance n'était plus possible entre les deux hommes, le brun le savait, autant que le blond. Les deux avaient merdés, chaqu'un de leurs côtés, forçant le destin à suivre cette direction qui faisait d'eux des ennemis. Dommage... Les ordres de Steve étaient confortables, si seulement H.Y.D.R.A n'était pas venu jouer le petit grain de sable dans l'engrenage qu'était leurs amitié. Il soupira et finit par s'endormir. 

 

oO°Oo

 

Il allait devenir fou. La cellule était minuscule, aucun temps de sortie et une simple balle en guise de divertissement ; La lumière synthétique lui brûlait la rétine, ses journées, comme celle des autres super-vilains, étaient rythmées par cette lumière. La plus part d'entre eux étaient drogué pour rester calme. Brock fixait le mur en face de sa cellule, lançant sa balle qui rebondissait contre le sol, le mur et lui revenait. Il répétait ces mouvements, tentant de s'occuper un peu. Ses bras tout comme son visage étaient à présent découvert, montrant les cicatrices laisser par cette horrible accident. Il venait d'apprendre qu'une soit disant guerre civil entre super-héros avait débutée. Maximoff, Falcon, Barton et un autre que Brock ne connaissait pas avaient fini par rejoindre les cellules. Il aurait trouver cela ironique et en aurait bien rit si les médocs ne le rendaient pas si passif, calmant son penchant auto-destructeur. Et puis cet homme est arrivé. De jour ? Aucune idée, cela n'avait pas d'importance, il avait l'esprit clair, pas de médicament, pas de sédatif... Brock tourna la tête vers cette homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui venait de se présenter à lui. Une position militaire, le menton lever fièrement et le torse bombé...Oh Brock savait que cet homme devait avoir un niveau d'arrogance qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Falcon et Clint qui étaient les plus proche avaient alors relever la tête, observant ce qui se déroulait. Le brun se redressa, arrêtant de jouer avec sa balle qu'il laissa retomber sur le lit avant de se placer devant la vitre qui les séparait. 

 

« -Secrétaire Ross. Vous êtes l'Agent Rumlow, commandant du S.T.R.I.K.E ? »

 

Brock fronça le seul sourcil qu'il lui restait, plissant un peu les yeux. Cela faisait un an qu'on ne l’appelait plus ainsi…

 

« -J'étais...Ce n'est plus le cas. »

 

Du mal... Brock en avait fait tellement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'on lui avait fait, ce n'était que vengeance, qu'un retour à la normal... Un équilibre à remettre en place. Brock fixait l'homme en face de lui qui souriait, de ce sourire que Brock n'arrivait jamais à identifier. Mais Pierce avait le même. 

 

« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous allez droit au but, vous.

-Pas vous, en revanche et ça m'agace ; Alors dites moi ce que vous faites là secrétaire. »

 

Le dernier mot était presque craché alors qu'il croisait les bras, retrouvant une posture très militaires, de façon inconsciente. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir, pas cette fois, Pierce avait tellement forgé ce qu'il était aujourd'hui que Brock était perdu sans lui, ne sachant plus qui il était et ne s'identifiant qu'aux actes qu'il avait commis par le passé.

 

« -Vos blessures sont bien vilaines… »

 

Brock lui lança un regard, noir, frappant sa main sur la vitre, Ross ne sursauta même pas, fixant toujours le brun derrière sa vitre qui semblait déjà monter en pression : il en fallait peu, dit-donc. 

 

« -Fermez la…

-Je ne crois pas, non. »

 

Brock releva le regard vers les gardes qui commençaient à bouger, il se recula de la vitre, alors que Ross levait la main pour leur faire signe d'arrêter.

 

« -J'ai votre attention à présent ?

-Affirmatif. 

-Bien. »

 

Ross récupéra alors un tas de papier qu'il passa par la gouttière de la cellule servant pour les plateaux repas. Brock récupéra le document, plutôt imposant, avant de relever le regard vers Ross, attendant une explication.

 

« -Grâce à vous, les Accords de Sokovie ont enfin pu avoir un impacte au Sénat, 

-Comment ça ?

-Les dégâts causé par vos mercenaires et les Avengers nous on permit la création de ceci. »

 

Brock tourna la tête vers Clint et Falcon qui visiblement venaient de mal prendre ce qui était dit par le secrétaire, qui évidemment les ignora. 

 

« -En quoi cela me concerne ? Je ne suis pas un Super-Héros, ni un mutant, que je sache. 

-Votre travail au sein de S.T.R.I.K.E est plutôt remarquable, vous êtes un homme droit dans vos bottes... Du moins l'étiee...Vous suivez les ordres à la lettre et…

-Je suis un traître…

-Vous avez fait de mauvais choix. 

-De mauvais choix ? Il ricana, Vous savez ce qu'on fait aux traîtres dans l'armée.

-Je le sais particulièrement, mais je pense que votre punition est déjà bien suffisante non ? »

 

D'un mouvement de tête il montra les cicatrices présente sur son corps, Brock baissa le regard vers ses bras avant de se mordre la lèvre et regarder le document. 

 

« -Que me voulez-vous, au juste, Secrétaire ?

-Je vous veux dans nos rang pour la sécurité et la traque des Super-Héros, en échange de quoi vous aurez un appartement, une couverture sociale et votre casier judiciaire remit à zéro. Tout ça, juste en signant ce document. 

-En gros, je deviens un représentant de l'ordre ? Je reprend un poste semblable à celui que j'avais au S.H.I.E.L.D ?

-En quelques sortes. Vous serez en charge d'une unité d'intervention traquant les criminelles. »

 

Brock tourna discrètement le regard vers Clint qui semblait à nouveau râler derrière sa vitre, il baissa à nouveau le regard vers le document et soupira un peu, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

 

« -Je vais y réfléchir.

-Vous avez deux semaines, après cela, l'offre ne sera plus valable.

-J'en prend note... »

 

Ross sourit satisfait, quittant alors les lieux alors que Brock continuait de fixer le document. 

 

« -Tu vas pas signer quand même ?

-Pourquoi il ne le ferrait pas ? Cet imbécile à un moyen de se venger maintenant, marmonna Sam. »

 

Brock releva la tête et fit de son mieux pour essayer de voir son voisin de cellule, il avait bien envie de lui éclaté à nouveau la gueule. 

 

« -Va te faire le piaf !

-Tu trouves que ça me dire ? »

 

Brock grogna avant de poser le document sur son lit, reprenant.

 

« -C'est quoi cette histoire ?! En quoi je suis responsable de votre merde là ?!

-Les Avengers ont merdé, les pays ne veulent plus que nous soyons indépendants, mais sous le contrôle d'une autorité qui nous dirait quand partir et quoi faire, fit Clint les bras contre sa taille. 

-Oh merde…

-Ouais, ça tu l'as dis ! »

 

Brock observa sa cellule puis les gardes placés un peu partout, il soupira, retournant alors sur son lit, et recommencer à fixer le plafond. Alors HYDRA avait gagner, les Super-Héros leurs appartiendraient bientôt. Devait-il rester ici à pourrir en prison, ou bien retrouver cette équipe d'intervention et en faire partie... ? Cela voulez dire qu'H.Y.D.R.A le retrouverait et il n'était pas sur de le vouloir. Pourquoi la rédemption était-elle si difficile ? Brock soupira, attrapant le document pour commencer à le lire. 

 

Ordre et Discipline,  
Loyauté et Dévouement,  
Hail HYDRA


End file.
